Todo termina en humedad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [kakaobi con un poquito de yondykaka] bueno pues kakashi se da cuenta de que le gusta obito pero no sabe como decírselo, yondy le intenta ayudar, y bueno kaka y obi se reconcilian tras una pelea, lo tipico vamos XD


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Hace mucho que me gustaba la idea de hacer un kakaobi, pero nunca me atrevía, aunque tengo que reconocer que la primera idea que tuve cuando comencé a escribir este oneshot era de un yondykaka, pero no se… me gusta tanto Obito que al final, quedó en esto XD espero que os guste, lo iba a poner en drabbles pero creo que es demasiado largo para ellos, y como no es ninguno de lo que pedisteis pues preferí colocarlo a parte, no tiene dedicación porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero de todas formas si alguien recuerdo que se la hubiera prometido aquí la tiene jeje, que mala excusa UU. Como advertencia decir que bueno el carácter de Yondaime no esta fijado, pues ha salido bien poquito para no decir nada XD y yo pues lo pongo como realmente me lo imagino, la verdad es que no concuerdo con nadie en ello, pero me da a mí que era así o por lo menos así se lo imagina kishi, espero XD, ahora leed por favor…_**

**TODO TERMINA EN HUMEDAD**

Kakashi sobre la rama de un árbol observaba como sus dos compañeros hablaban. Como siempre Obito se le declaraba a una linda Rin, pero… la misma respuesta, "estoy enamorada de otro chico" ahora es cuando venía la furiosa mirada del Uchiha contra su rival. Hatake solo notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, aunque su cara se mantenía seria, devolviéndole el gesto con algo más de chulería.

**-Eres un bastardo, Kakashi!-,** gritaba desde abajo.

**-No menos que tú-,** se apoyó en el árbol cruzándose de brazos, **-enclenque-,** sonrió con prepotencia.

La cara de Obito comenzó a ponerse roja, su amigo era un idiota y como siempre le intentaba provocar, pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez no, lo ignoraría, sería su mejor ataque. El peliplateado esperó la siguiente ofensa, pero esta no llegó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yondaime y Rin contemplaban la escena cansados.

**-Hey espera, no vas a decir nada?-,** Kakashi saltó y frenó la caída, alcanzándole para intentar al agarrar su hombro retenerlo, **-Obito escucha!-,** se estaba enfadando.

Se revolvió con la máxima mirada de indeferencia, un brillo rojizo cubrió sus ojos, pero solo quedó en eso.

**-Olvídame, no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo que no sea meramente profesional-,** se dio de nuevo la vuelta pero no avanzó, su cabeza daba tumbos, habría sido demasiado duro?

El rubio advirtió que aquella pelea no era normal y por consiguiente el desenlace tampoco lo sería. Dirigió su rostro hacia Rin que parecía tan sorprendida como él. La rodeó de los hombros y le sonrió.

**-Vámonos, aquí ya no hacemos nada-.**

**-Pero sensei, yo quiero evitar esta pelea, es por mí-,** soltó con ímpetu.

**-Eh..-,** gotita resbalando por su frente _"si supiera la verdadera razón, le daba algo" _**-no te preocupes, venga te invito a un helado-,** de nuevo una amplia sonrisa.

**-Vale-,** asintió al final convencida. (lo que hace el calor en verano XD)

Y sin decir más ambos desaparecieron en un "puf" dejando solo un humillo blanco. Obito cuando oyó el ruido se volvió rápidamente, maldiciéndose por la, para él, huída.

**-Rin…-,** soltó todo fastidiado.

**-Rin, Rin, Rin, no sabes decir otra cosa?-,** como odiaba esa actitud por parte de su compañero.

El castaño le encaró furioso e intentó agarrarle de la camiseta, Hatake le esquivó con facilidad, encorajándolo un poco más si podía.

**-La quieres para ti y por eso estas celoso, cierto?-,** gruñó el Uchiha.

**-La verdad es que yo…-,** las palabras murieron en sus labios, agrandó los ojos, como había estado a punto de decírselo?

**-Ya estoy cansado, si la quieres es tuya, de todas formas esta enamorada de ti-,** se resignó a admitir.

**-A mi no me interesa-,** ladeó el rostro y suspiró. Aquello volvió a enfurecer a Obito.

**-No hables así de ella, como si fuera tan poca cosa!-, **le ordenó, de pronto se dio cuanta de algo, Kakashi le había agarrado la mano y estaba sutilmente sonrojado, **-pero que?-,** no se lo creía, se estaba acercando.

**-Yo no estoy celoso por ella, si no de ella, tu a mí… tu…-,** agachó la cabeza dejando que las hebras plateadas ocultaran su rostro.

El corazón de Obito dio un vuelco, todo aquello era algo sorprendente y vergonzoso a la vez, pero su pecho y su mente se juntaban para aguantar las ansias de oír esa frase, aunque fuera una burla.

**-Yo… que…?-,** Apoyó para que siguiera.

**-Tu…-,** levantó la mirada de golpe, **-no digas que nos somos rivales, quiero competir contigo siempre, dejemos de un lado a Rin en estas cosas-,** explicó en un impulso, no, no era eso lo que quería haber dicho, era un tonto y mas vergonzoso de lo que pensaba _"baka"_ se decía una y otra vez.

Plaf, el castaño le arrojó un puñetazo, la decepción había sido muy grande, tanto que sus ojos estaban invadidos en lágrimas. Kakashi se tocó el golpe, su mejilla completamente roja y de su labio un hilito de sangre, ahora si que estaba furioso, quién se creía que era para pegarle?

**-Eres un idiota…-,** Obito aguantaba las ganas de llorar, **-yo esperaba otra cosa, eres… eres…-,** y sin poder retener mas las lágrimas, se las tragó y intentó salir corriendo.

**-Que esperabas marica?-,** el peligris le sujetó del brazo para retenerlo, **-que alguien como yo se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tu? Mira que edad tienes y no has podido activar ni el Sharingan-,** escupió.

La mirada de su compañero de equipo más que dolida era decepcionada, desvió la cabeza, su rostro ensombreció.

**-Es verdad lo que dice todo el mundo, eres un reprimido antisocial, sabes…? Un perro vagabundo puede ser mas fiel que el mejor perro de raza-,** Hatake entendió que se refería a su reacción y por supuesto a lo ocurrido con su padre, este chico sabía más sobre él de lo que se imaginaba, arrugó su rostro en una mueca de arrepentimiento cuando contempló una perla rodar por la mejilla de su "amigo", **-creía que en el fondo por mucho que peleáramos, éramos amigos, y…-, **se humedeció los labios para poder seguir, **-a veces mas que eso…-,** última triste mirada y salió corriendo, esta vez no hubo retención por parte de Kakashi.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y dejándose llevar por la ira lo golpeó con fuerza, nada había salido como él quería, sino completamente al revés, y encima había empeorado las cosas.

**-Kuso!-,** gruñó golpeando el suelo por segunda vez.

Yondaime había regresado conforme dejó a la joven lejos del lugar, estaba preocupado por como acabaría, y por lo que había podido presenciar no se equivocaba. Con algo de nerviosismo jugó con aquel kunai, haciéndolo rodar en su dedo. Suspiro y se atrevió a acercarse.

**-Entenderás porque todo ha acabado así, cierto?-,** el peligris lo observó, estaba de pie frente a él.

**-Todo es por mi culpa, soy un orgulloso y no se tratar a la gente-,** desvió dolido la mirada, sabiendo la certeza de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. El rubio no añadió nada, espero…, **-pero aunque lo intento tengo miedo a ser traicionado y perder a otra persona importante, soy un mierda-,** se levantó intentando aguantar su orgullo y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas.

**-Muy bien-,** suspiró el ojiazul, acercándose despacio pero algo intimidante, **-quieres que te enseñe a como debes comportarte con Obito?-,** le preguntó aproximando su cara morena a la pálida de su alumno, Kakashi sudaba descaradamente.

**-Me enseñarás… a todo?-,** aunque sus palabras eran cortantes por aquella frialdad, se notaban algo nerviosas hasta se podía decir que deseosas.

Yondaime se posó en sus hombros, bajó un poco la oscura máscara y fue acortando la poca distancia que los separaban, primero roce limpio y dulce, precavido para algún rechazo, nada, otro roce un poco mas profundizado, transmisión de calor, se miraron un instante pero bastó para que el mayor le apretara por la nuca y se hundiera en su boca, investigando con su lengua cada uno de los inexplorados rincones de aquella cavidad. Más besos fogosos y las manos recorriendo la espalda hasta el trasero del menor, aferrándolo con deseo. Hatake gimió, brindándoselo a su sensei que sonrió complacido.

**-Te enseñaré a todo lo que me dejes-,** palpó los suaves labios de su alumno que ahora temblaba, **-nunca te vi tan alterado, es extraño en ti, Kakashi-,** sonrió.

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa pero su sensei nunca le haría nada que él no quisiera y si esa era la única forma de llegar a Obito la consentiría, además que tenía que reconocer que la mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales tenía como actor principal ese lindo y atractivo rubio que tantas cosas le había y le quedaban por enseñarle.

**-Acepto-,** afirmó seguro-

**-Estupendo-,** se alegró el ojiazul sujetándolo de la cintura y en un "puf" aparecer en su pequeño departamento, mas concretamente su cuarto **-aquí estaremos más cómodos-,** comentó acariciándole la barbilla, el chico asintió. (uff Yondaime, así de pervertido me pones XD)

**--**

Obito se sobó los ojos y cuando tuvo su cara despejada de lágrimas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a andar por el centro de Konoha. Al poco tiempo pasó por una heladería en la que no sabía si por suerte o desgracia estaba Rin. La chica al verlo sacudió su mano para intentar llamar su atención.

**-Obito!-,** le llamó sonriente.

El castaño a mala gana se le acercó, dejándose caer en el banco de madera delante del puesto donde se encontraba sentada. Estirazó las piernas y suspiró ante la atenta mirada de la medic-nin.

**-Que haces tan tarde comiendo helado? Te resfriarás-,** le advirtió con la vista perdida en dos niños pequeños que corrían de la mano justo frente a él.

**-Pues el sensei me lo compró y se fue, dijo que tenía que enseñarle algo a Kakashi-,** explicó entre lamida y lamida a su bola de chocolate.

En eso Obito lo miró extrañado, enseñarle algo a él solo? Después no querían que ese bastardo fuera superior en batalla, si siempre le prestaban mas atención! Algo enrabietado se levantó bruscamente y apretó los puños.

**-Te dijo donde estarían?-,** Rin negó con la cabeza, **-bueno iré a buscarlos, adiós-,** con un ligero movimiento de mano se despidió para salir acorriendo calle abajo.

La chica lo observó de irse pensativa, a que venía todo esto? que raros estaban. Terminó de comerse la galleta y también se levantó.

**-Me voy a casa, jeje, tengo que imaginar por toda la noche como es la cara de mi Kakashi-, **soltó todo contenta mientras daba leves brinquitos. (que mal está el mundo XD)

**--**

Kakashi miró algo inseguro la cama, su sensei estaba frente a él acariciándole levemente la descubierta cara. Lo observaba, ese cabello rubio era precioso y único, aunque a veces tuviera una actitud infantil normalmente era serio y en ese momento le imponía bastante.

**-Sensei… yo… no se…-,** dijo serio, de nuevo contemplando la cama.

**-Shsss…-,** le acalló con un dedo en los finos labios, **-falta poco…-,** agarró su muñeca y lo sentó en la cama, quedándose de pie mientras recogía mechones plateados entre sus dedos.

**-Poco para que-,** pero antes de terminar una voz interrumpió la cuestión, no podía ser, él no podía estar ahí en ese momento.

**-Sensei estas en casa?-,** la voz provenía de la entrada del departamento, sonaba algo irritada pero el joven sabía mantener su carácter oculto.

**-Si, pasa al dormitorio!-,** dijo tranquilo, Kakashi solo pudo abrir los ojos, **-Shsss todo esto lo tenía planeado-, **sonrió y le volvió a besar, apoyando la rodilla y brazo derecho en la cama mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su barbilla.

Obito abrió la puerta, tenía la vista gacha y cuando la levantó quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su sensei y… y… no, no podía ser.

**-Ka… kashi…-,** fue lo único que atinó a decir, estaba tan sorprendido que ni pestañeó, desvió de golpe la mirada y después de unos segundos paralizado reaccionó y salió corriendo.

Hatake se desesperó, empujando al rubio para que lo soltara, le miró fríamente.

**-Porque has hecho esto? solo has complicado más la situación-,** le recriminó levantándose de la cama. Yondaime rió.

**-Tu crees?-,** comenzó a dar vueltas al kunai en su dedo, apoyado en la ventana, **-solo puedes descubrirlo de una manera, ve, persíguele y explícale la verdad, a ver que resulta-,** lanzó el kunai al techo y lo recogió al vuelo, haciéndose el desinteresado. (vamos el guai XD)

**-Sensei…-,** gruñó apretando los puños, **-eres un manipulador-, **escupió dirigiéndose a la salida.

**-Puede…-,** se rascó la cabeza sonriente y desvió la mirada a una foto que reposaba sobre el escritorio, Kakashi se marchó, **-ves compañera…?-,** le tocó la cara a la mujer morena que aparecía en ella, **-no soy tan malo como crees-,** arqueó una siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos azules se volvieron de un amarillo eléctrico, **-solo contigo, jeje-,** agachó el marcho hasta dejarlo boca abajo. (dios, me encanta el Yondaime perverso, kyaaa! Que morbo, que morbo!)

**--**

Obito estaba sentado en la orilla del río, se agarraba las piernas con los brazos y escondía su rostro entre ellas, apretando los ojos para no llorar. Le gustaba ir a ese lugar, el sonido del agua chocar contra las rocas le tranquilizaba, siempre acudía a ese sitio cuando fallaba en sus intentos de activar el Sharingan.

**-Kuso…-,** susurró fastidiado, hasta que sintió algo caerle encima, se apartó la ramita de la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, **-pero que…-.**

Un Kakashi algo serio estaba sentado en la rama, apoyado en una rodilla flexionada lo miraba igual que siempre pero con un toque algo distinto.

**-Meditando como dejar de ser tan enclenque?-,** burló, la mirada de fastidio por parte del Uchiha no tardó en aparecer.

**-Vete a la mierda… o mejor, a montártelo con el sensei-,** añadió levantándose y dándole la espalda.

Esto no le sentó nada bien al peliplateado, que saltó rápidamente del árbol y le dio la vuelta, a partir de un brusco estirón del brazo.

**-Es-eso no es como piensas-,** intentó explicarse.

**-Y que te hace pensar que me importa?-,** se liberó del agarre y se apoyó en un ancho tronco, **-yo… no… no quiero saber nada más de vuestra relación-.**

Hatake no supo que decir _"relación? Pero si solo vio un beso? Bueno dos UU"_ estaba nervioso, no sabía como explicarle las cosa, y menos cara a cara, pero si seguía así perdería la ocasión y nunca podría arreglarlo. Se desesperó, solo encontró la solución dejándose llevar por un impulso.

Lo cogió del los hombros y le dio la vuelta, dejándole de cara al árbol. Lo único que pudo sentir Obito fue la presión que el pecho de Kakashi ejercía en su espalda.

**-Lo siento, el sensei… me propuso ayudarme a ser mas abierto y así poder entenderte-,** confesó en un suspiro.

El Uchiha se sonrojó a la vez que se relajaba e intentaba comprender aquella información.

**-Para… que me quieres comprender? Me llamaste marica y me dejaste bien claro que alguien como tú nunca fijaría en mí, que pretendes ahora?-,** aquellas palabras en verdad que le dolieron, en el fondo el también pensaba los mismo.

**-Bueno…-,** sonrió con superioridad, **-se que soy mejor que tu pero…-,** Obito volvió el rostro para mirarle con rencor, gesto que aprovechó Kakashi para agarrarle la barbilla, **-donde voy a encontrar alguien mejor que tu?-,** se bajó la mascara dejando a su compañero algo aturdido.

El castaño se volvió enteramente rojo, era realidad lo que había escuchado? Pero más sorprendido quedó cuando Kakashi le puso cara a cara y le apretó mas contra el tronco, dejando sus miradas fijas. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, solo sentían la cálida y apresurada respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios. Se los observaron, como se entreabrían deseosos de probar los contrarios, como se acercaban tímidamente, un primero roce, rico sabor. El peligris le apretó la cintura a la vez que abría su boca e intentaba envolverlos, se chocaron, otro intento, roces, un pequeño besito y se volvieron a mirar.

**-Yo… no sabía que… bueno-,** tímidamente el Uchiha se desplazaba por los brazos de su compañero hasta llegar a su cuello, **-me ha… gustaba y a… ti?-,** enrojeció.

**-Ya lo creo-,** sonrió.

Volvió a hundirse en su boca pero esta vez más bruscamente, cubriéndola entera, introduciendo su lengua y descaradamente chocarla con la del pobre Obito, que intentaba aguantar aquel ritmo salvaje. Hatake descendió sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle como quién no quiere la cosa el trasero, llegando a bajo y presionándolo. Al darse cuenta el Uchiha casi echa humo por las orejas, empujón al canto.

**-Donde tocas, pervertido?-,** gritó todo rojo. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

**-Creía que a mi novio le podía tocar donde quisiera-,** el pobre del castaño se puso aún mas rojo, **-además yo tenía previsto hacer mas cosas-,** volvió a acercarse y con todo el descaro, posó la mano en su entrepierna, este pegó un bote.

**-No… no me toques… ahí!-,** gimió al sentir el movimiento y al peligris lamerle el cuello, **-pervertido…-,** suspiró.

Kakashi con la otra mano le acarició suavemente el torso y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones. El Uchiha temblaba nervioso, le besó la barbilla y lamió su mejilla, ahora sus manos se dirigieron al pequeño trasero. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo, con cuidado se hizo hueco entre sus nalgas y presionó con cuidado su entrada.

**-Me molesta…-,** confesó algo abochornado.

**-Pronto dejará de hacerlo-,** se acercó a su odio y lo olió, cada vez lo deseaba más, **-hueles rico…-,** le lamió un poco el lóbulo jugueteando con él mientras intentaba introducirle un dedo.

Obito arrugó el rostro, todo era muy extraño, le molestaba… aun así solo sentir el tacto delicado de las yemas de sus dedos tocarle, introducirle dos y moverlos en círculos, las cosquillas que producía su lengua enredada en su oreja, que calor tan raro comenzó a recorrerle. Al poco tiempo Kakashi ya podía moverse sin dificultad.

**-Kakashi yo… estoy nervioso…-,** abrió los ojos y miró entre sus piernas, **-pero que…?-.**

El peligris se encontraba frente a su intimidad pero sin rozarla, pasaba sus deditos por las morenas ingles provocándole un rico estremecimiento. El castaño ruborizado le acarició la cara para que la levantara y poderle mirar.

**-No tienes porque hacer eso, hemos estado todo el día entrenando-,** Hatake lo miró sonriendo de medio lado, era tan mono y considerado. (kya obi eres un encanto!)

**-No me importa… tu siempre estarás rico…-,** el comentario aturdió un poco al Uchiha, pero más ido quedó cuando sintió una lengua recorriendo su bajo vientre, suspiró.

Flotó un poco la puntita mientras que humedecía su longitud, cerciorándose de que no se dejaba ni un trozo de piel. Obito tímido pero ansioso acarició las hebras plateadas envolviéndolas entre sus dedos.

Notar como se agitaba anhelante solo incitaba más a Kakashi a seguir. Atrapó su puntita y la presionó entre sus labios, soltó un pequeño gemido, pasando Obito de acariciar a sujetar bruscamente los cabellos. Por puro instinto y al ver que no podría aguantar mucho más le empujó contra su sexo y gimió fuerte y acelerado. Kakashi tuvo que tragarla entera, aunque tampoco le molestaba, lo hizo al ritmo que la mano le indicaba, el sabor saldado del sudor se adhería a su lengua, pero no le disgustaba, al revés, le excitaba a sobre manera. No tardó ni tres minutos en terminar viniéndose, el peligris se lamió los labios observando como su compañero caía de rodillas delante de él. Obito apoyó las manos en el suelo he intentó tranquilizarse, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecía salirse.

**-Estas bien?-,** preguntó Kakashi, sujetándole el mentón y levantarle despacio la carita.

Cuando el castaño le miró se abochornó, aún más cuando notó algo blanco recorrer la comisura de sus labios. Apresuradamente y con el dorso de su mano se lo limpió, bajo el rostro arrepentido.

**-Gomen, no pude contenerme…-,** echó la cara hacia un lado.

**-No te preocupes-,** sujetó su mejilla y le besó fugazmente, **-date la vuelta y apoya las manos en el árbol-,** explicó acariciándole los cabellos.

Obito lo miró de reojo, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora, le hizo caso y se colocó de espaldas a él, quedando de rodillas. Kakashi se aproximó pegándose a su cuerpo, con una mano le volvió a agitar un poco su semi-erección mientras que con la otra le abría y masajeaba las blanditas nalgas. Le besó el cuello suspirándolo, le dio otro en la mejilla notando el calor profundo que emanaba de ella. El castaño suspiró levantando la mano y acariciándole la cara, con la otra se apoyó al árbol, esperando.

**-Se cuidadoso, por favor…-,** pidió cono ojos temerosos.

**-Ok-,** le volvió a lamer el brillante carrillo, **-prepárate-,** le besó.

Se bajó lo imprescindible el pantalón, agarró su miembro y lo fue introduciendo despacio, Obito soltó un pequeño quejido, su cara enrojeció por la tensión, le dolía pero no dijo nada. Hatake no siguió, decidió esperar, y en vez de embestirle se movió un poco en círculos haciéndose profundo para mayor placer. Los quejidos del Uchiha se convirtieron en suspiros, aquello empezaba a gustarle, un doloroso placer.

-**Te… gusta… Obito…?-,** preguntó suspirándole entrecortadamente al oído.

**-Si… si me gusta… más… ahh… por favor… Kakashi…!-,** gemía recostando la cara en el tronco, las uñas arrancando pedazos de corteza y jadeando considerablemente.

El peliplateado se aferró a sus caderas y empezó a acelerar el ritmo, lo que más le ponía era ver al tímido y modesto Uchiha exigiendo placer. Notaba como el cuerpo bronceado se convulsionaba y sudaba, arqueándose de placer.

**-Obito… no…puedo más…yo… me… ahh…-,** le pasó los brazos por el pecho y se aferró a sus hombros apretándolo contra él para poder hundirse más bruscamente en su interior.

Se adentró tanto que le golpeó en un punto exacto, Obito chilló, sintiendo como se venía, un caldo cálido y pegajoso cubriendo la mano con que se practicaba auto placer. Se contrajo por el infinito goce que recorría todo su ser. Kakashi apretó los dientes, se la estaba estrujando de una forma deliciosa, sentía que sus sentidos solo se centraban en terminar y explotar dentro de ese maravilloso cuerpo, fue pensarlo y echo, acabando mientras se abrazaba al lindo castaño, suspirando agitadamente.

**-Kakashi..., me he sentido tan bien…-,** notó las manos de su compañero quitándole la poca ropa que le quedaba, **-pero que haces?-,** se retiró un poco abochornado. (todavía? pues si que he puesto a Obito tímido XD)

**-Estamos pringosos…-,** se quitó la camiseta con un movimiento que le pareció rematadoramente sexy al castaño, **-venga vamos al río y nos bañamos… desnudos, no te pone?-,** preguntó levantándose y terminándose de bajar los pantalones, que dejó por allí tirados.

Algo inseguro Obito asintió con la cabeza e intentó también levantarse, un tremendo pinchazo le recorrió toda la columna, arrugó en un gesto doloroso el rostro, y se volvió a quedar en el mismo sitio. Kakashi le observó serio, el Uchiha entre vergüenza y enfado, de nuevo el peligris serio, y el otro ahora avergonzado, de repente Hatake comenzó a reír, dando cuenta que solo tenía la máscara bajada, y se la quitó completamente. Obito cerró los ojos enfadado y apretó el puño.

**-Bastardo…-,** le insultó antes de darse cuenta que su ahora koi esta acuclillado, dándole la espalda e invitándolo a subir en ella.

**-Venga enclenque que te llevo-,** dijo burlón.

El Uchiha le había visto la boca ya que se la bajó, pero sin máscara, era… era… tan guapo… y tenía que reconocer que esa actitud solo le ayudaba a incrementar su morbo.

**-Cállate pervertido-,** le dio un capón con enfado fingido y se subió en la fuerte espalda.

**-Me encanta hacerte enfadar, te pones monísimo…-,** se echó a reír de nuevo con esa forma socarrona.

**-Cállate o te muerdo la oreja!-,** amenazó lamiéndole el lóbulo y envolviéndolo con sus labios.

Mal movimiento, el peliplateado corrió hasta el río y lo lanzó al agua, respiró hondo y se lanzó encima. Devorándolo a besos y volviendo a meter sus manos por todos lados, manteniéndolo abrazado todo lo que podía.

**-Eres tan cuco…-,** decía mientras se volvía loco manoseando el morenito cuerpo.

**-Kya! Bastardo, descarado! Perver…tido…-,** dijo la última en un suspiro, **-más…-,** añadió muy bajito.

Kakashi le mordió el cuello y se aferró a la fina cintura, lo miró con cara de reproche mientras le lamía las mejillas.

**-Y tu me llamas a mí pervertido?-,** le dio un lametazo cariñoso en la nariz. **-Kakashi… mas…-,** remeó a carcajada limpia. Obito enrojeció.

**-Todo lo malo se pega-,** desvió su rostro y rápidamente deslizó sus manos al trasero del peligris, **-tengo que reconocer que eres un creído pero estas bastante bien-,** sonrió ahora siendo él quién se lo tocaba.

**-Tu el puritano, haciéndote el descarado? Sorprendente!-,** soltó serio y con la mirada fija.

**-Es que yo también tengo derecho, no?-,** y todo abochornado se le tiró encima hundiéndolo en el agua.

**--**

**_Vaya mierda de final XD pero bueno, como… ha… estado? . me da miedo hasta preguntarlo, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los peques estos y Yondaime así que no se… ains ains que nervios, ha estado muy mal? Mucho OCC? No he sabido llevar sus caracteres? Uff tengo miedito XD a ver que me decís… de todas formas este si que me ha salido mas larguito eh? Jojojo XD gracia por leerme y espero si se puede claro, algún que otro reviews, xao._**


End file.
